Silver roses and Black Dreams
by Ephiphany
Summary: Kurama is telling about the sister he had in the Makai, he keeps having dreams about her and is looking for her. he can't remember what happened so he telling Hiei for help. please read. Kurama x Hiei(chapter 6!)
1. The story

Disclaimer I own nothing at all…

            Hiei turned toward Kurama "are you looking for something in this life?"

            Kurama wonder how they had gotten on this subject,

            "Yes, A girl with a pendant…."

            Hiei stared at him, Kurama sighed,        

            "For the girl I gave that pendant to is my sister" Kurama looked at him expecting to some emotion, but once more saw none.

            Hiei looked at him and nodded. Kurama wanted to smack him, of course he wasn't going to show interest in someones business, he thought it was rude. 

            "Here let me tell you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama turned and faced his sister looking at her intently,

"Mitsu, please understand. Mother and Father so not care for me, they have other children more interesting then me I suppose.

She looked at him sullenly. She could understand his view, she supposed, after all they had thirty-three brothers and sisters besides them. Mother and Father had only paid attention to the talented ones, the eldest, and the youngest. She being one of the youngest got a lot of attention, while Kurama being in the middle and not extremely talented was lost in the rush around the palace. 

"I still don't understand why you need to go off on an adventure." She pouted.

He sighed, "Mother and father have know need for me, unless 23 of our older siblings decide to drop dead."

He had a point she conceded, for it was true that if twenty-three of the older siblings died he would be heir to the throne. It was true that father was busy most of the time running the kingdom, and making sure that Kitsune every where did not disobey any laws. He also had to make sure that no other demons or sprites tried to take over the little kingdom they had. Kurama was though, extremely talented, he just hadn't fined tuned the quirks he had.

"Well… at least take me with you," she pleaded with a plaintive tone in her voice.

Kurama once more looked closely at his sister. She resembled him in most ways with the silver hair, hair and tail, except her eyes were a blue-green color with a touch of gold, and instead of the golden hazel colored eyes he had, and she was a foot or so shorter. She even dressed like him he thought despairingly. It was a fact that since she could crawl she had tried to follow Kurama everywhere he went. From an early age she had mimicked him and told him her secrets.

In return Kurama had made time for her, playing with her, taking her places, he even told her all his secrets. He and Mitsu had formed a tight bond over the years, he realized sadly, and he would miss having her tag along. But she was only half a century old, not even full grown; she only had just started to learn fox magic. True he was barely full grown himself at a little over a century, but he couldn't risk getting her hurt. 

" O'nachan* I can't risk you getting hurt, you are the youngest, and Mother and Father would kill me if you got hurt"

* O'nachan means sister in Japanese

She looked up him tearfully " But Kurama, I'll miss you. I know I can't do much but will you take this… To remember me by?" 

He looked down at her hand and saw a silver rose she had made. He knelt down and took it from her, and reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek,

" You know I could never forget you, you are my sister and you know me better then anyone else," he smiled sweetly at her.

" I know, I just don't want to take that chance," when she looked at him she saw that he tears in his eyes. She took a hesitant step forward then hugged him, sobbing.

Kurama was startled for an instant, but then embraced the sobbing child.

" Shush…it'll be okay…I come back," he whispered soothingly. He held her away from him and wiped her tears, " Don't cry… I promise I come back to take you with me when 

You older. You must always stay strong and remember me. Here take this." 

He took a pendant from around his neck and gave it to her, 

"Happy birthday!" he whispered as he handed it to her.

 Mitsu smiled, happy that he had remembered.

Kurama turned and walked away.

Mitsu stood there holding the pendant, crying, " Brother!! Don't go!"

Kurama kept walking and resisted the urge to look back, he heard her run after him, and then trip and fall, still calling his name. He soon disappeared from view and Mitsu lay where she had fallen crying. After a while she sat up sniffling and stared at the pendant. On it was a single rose, still not open, only a bud, she touched it and marveled at how life like it was, and the petals even felt velvety under her skin. She struggled to stand and had to lean against a pillar for support. 

"I won't forget!!!!!" she shouted hoarsely, and then whispered,

"I won't forget…"

**************************************************

Kurama broke off as Yuuseke and kuwabura came in. 

"She acting…" Yuuseke looked up at them, " are we interrupting something?"

"Yeah, you guys are really close to each other" Kuwabara pointed out.

            Kurama looked and saw that Hiei and him were very close, for Hiei's standards. Hiei looked at him and them looked down. Kurama wondered if hiei had something he needed to tell him.

            He smiled, "oh I was just telling a story, for hiei."

"Was it a good night story, so little hiei wouldn't have nightmares," Yuuseke commented.

Hiei grabbed his sword and started to rise but Kurama stopped him.

" No it was just some stuff I needed to tell someone… so who was acting suspicious?"

"Huh? Oh I was just saying how those new girls we got…. Well there nice, but that one Kahoka, was sneaking around out there while you were talking."

Kurama just nodded and got up, " I'm going to bed now."

Hiei got up and followed him out of the room. 

"is there any more," the little fire demon asked.

Kurama looked at him," no"

"There has to be… don't lie to me."

Kurama  turned away, " Just… Just leave me alone."

Hiei watched the normally calm  kitsune walked outside leaving him alone.

Review!!! Or else, I will sick hiei on you!

Hiei: Hn. Baka ningen.

Kiki: shut up!

Kurama: Hiei calm down, and people please review.


	2. The dream

Chapter 2         

Disclaimer I own nothing at all, so leave me alone. But Mitsu is MINE!!!!!

  
  
  


            Hiei followed Kurama outside a little worried that he had reacted this way.

Usually Kurama was calm and smiling, but talking about his family had made him upset.

Hiei flitted from shadow to shadow trying to find where Kurama was hiding.

He couldn't have gotten that far, Hiei thought. 

Hiei climbed a tree to get an over view of the land, as he looked around he saw Kurama sitting a few trees over looking at the sky. Hiei quietly went over and sat by Kurama, not talking to him.  Kurama sat staring at the sky, then turned toward Hiei,

" Aren't the stars beautiful? Their like miniature flowers in the sky, don't you think?"

Hiei shook his head," Kurama what happened after you left your sister?

Tell me, you know all about me and crap, so tell me what happened."

Kurama looked softly at Hiei, he could almost hug him for caring, which is something he rarely did. 

"Hiei, I… I just don't think I can handle remembering it. In this form my memories where at first distant and faint, but now they come at me full force. I have to remember all that happened in my life alone. No one here understands and it's hard."

Hiei went over and hugged him, " You don't need to face it alone, kitsune,

I'll listen to you."

Kurama leaned back from Hiei's embrace to look down at him,

"You'll really listen to me?"

            Hiei nodded.

            So Kurama began.

            Mitsu stood on the balcony looking out at the gardens growing there. She was now taller and more developed, but still looked exactly like Kurama except for the eyes.

She sighed, tonight she was turning a century and a half old, and she had to go to a big party in her honor. Kurama had been gone 50 years as of tonight. He had left on her birthday. She fingered the pendant he had given her as her present before he left.

            She wondered if he would return tonight, thinking she was old enough to go with him now. She had diligently studied her magic, and plants excelling in each one, her teachers said she had a lot of potential. She went back inside, and stared at the dress on her bed, it was an elegant silver color matching the silver of her hair, and a blue-green trim to match her eyes. As she went to the bed she heard shouting and sound of explosions.

She Ran out to the balcony and looked out. She saw people running toward the house, there where people in her garden, and some were trying to scale the balcony. 

Gasping she drew back, and found her self grabbed from behind.  Screaming she tried to escape but found her self paralyzed. 

A demon had gotten into her room and was holding her, sending a strange energy into her. The demon was small and had elfin features. She glared hatefully at her.

A voice hissed in her ear,

"You must be Kurama's sister my sweet, and now you and your family will die."

Mitsu blacked out the last thing she heard was  laughter filling the room.

            Please review thank you!!!!!! 

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: where am I????

Kiki: You'll come in next chapter!!!!!


	3. The beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mitsu and Ashiori that's all..  
Kurama walked along the road trying to imagine what his sister looked like. Would she be the same or would she have changed? Obviously she would be taller and more developed but would she look exactly like him still? He walked briskly not daring to run, lest he draw attention to himself. If he had calculated it right today was Mitsu's Birthday.  
  
As he walked he noticed that it was extremely quiet for the woods, as if it were waiting for something. Stopping he grabbed a low hanging tree branch and directed his thought toward it.  
  
"Has anyone gone through here? Is something happening?"  
  
" Men passed through here we did not know, there manner was strange to us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" We. they were not of your breed they were different and hate came from them, the thought of them makes us tremble"  
  
" Can you elaborate?"  
  
" I can not but the old one can"  
  
By this Kurama new he meant the old tree which had a spirit which could see all it wanted but told nothing of what it see, except when could gain something. Sighing Kurama went toward the heart of the forest were it happened to be. He walked silently wondering if the tree would not take notice if he came silently and unexpected.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Kurama started the sighed again; you could not get past the tree. He hoped the tree would not remember him.  
  
" Greeting ancient one."  
  
" Such big words for such a small fox, but perhaps you have matured since I last saw you."  
  
Kurama cringed at those words for indeed they were true, for as a little child he had come to this tree to practice magic. Not knowing it was the most powerful tree in the forest he had tried to use a spell on the tree causing the tree great annoyance.  
  
"Yes, oh great one I have."  
  
" Stop addressing me like that I really don't like it. Now what do you want?"  
  
" I have come to seek what the disturbance in the forest is, and if it concerns me or my family."  
  
The tree sat there quiet a moment and then spoke,  
  
" Yes, It does involve you, and your family, but mainly you. A tall woman with silver hair with a hue of blue walked by with a group of hate filled people, they have gone into your house and I know what they have done, but don't know if I should tell you."  
  
" Please I need to know so I shall not be taken by surprise by them."  
  
" I will think about it, but I will need some time, so please wait for a while."  
  
Kurama sat at the base of the tree listening to it as it thought. It seemed to be humming a song as he closed his eyes and focused. He used his mind to search the tree seeing many memories, after being there for a while the tree spoke.  
  
" All right I shall show you, watch closely, young one."  
  
Kurama saw his house and seemingly flew through it and saw his family all dressed and bleeding as they lay on the floor. A demon with six legs and wings went to each one and cut their throats to make sure they were dead. He looked at the faces of all of them but did not see Mitsu. They then went to the great hall where his mother and father sat in their thrones dead. A tall woman was ordering the demons around. Some demons then dragged his father and mother off the throne, but surprisingly Kurama didn't feel any sadness. His parents never had time for him so he was only shocked at the treatment of his parents. He then was shown a room that had a small elf like demon ordering a tall giant like demon to carry a small body out of the room. Looking close it was his sister.  
  
" MITSU!"  
  
Kurama jumped up from the base of the tree, and stood in front of the tree.  
  
"Tell me now! Is she alive?? Please."  
  
The tree didn't answer as he shouted at it. He then realized he wasn't speaking its laungauge.  
  
" Tree, please tell me is Mitsu all right? I need to know."  
  
" Yes she will be fine, just DO NOT let her die."  
  
Kurama nodded then ran in the direction of his house refusing to stop.  
Please review!!!!! I will remove flames.. 


	4. The nightmare opens

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Yu Yu Hakusho but I own everything else..  
Mitsu woke up finding herself carried by a smelly ogre like demon. She was going to yell when she realized it would be better to feign unconsciousness, so she stayed as she was. She was wondering how long it would take it to take where she was going for it smelled rather badly. As it walked, she could she from her limited view that they where in the main hall, and there where bodies everywhere. Gasping she tensed as she saw it was her family.  
  
"So your awake." it rumbled at her, " then you can walk."  
  
It set her down in front of her and pushed her forcing her to walk. She walked forward trying not to look down, but when she tripped she was had to look. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her mother and father laying their bodies covered in blood. When she knelt down to examine them she realized that they were dead, for their bodies where cold.  
  
" Get up!" The large demon ordered. She got up stumbling as she cried silently.  
  
" Stop crying.."  
  
Mitsu looked up to see a tall blonde demon standing in the main hall. The demon walked up and tilted her head back and looked closely at her.  
  
" Yes," she murmured, "the rumors are true.."  
  
Mitsu looked down as the demon stared intently on her face, she wondered why the demon wanted her alive after killing her family.  
  
" You do look like Kurama. you have to be his sister." She announced with finality. " Are you not?"  
  
Mitsu stood there not daring to speak.  
  
" Fine keep quiet, I will see when your brother comes for you."  
  
" Kurama?!" Mitsu blurted then pursed her lips and stared at the floor.  
  
" Ah, you must be her, the looks, the defiance in your eyes."  
  
"Shiori!" A small elfin looking creature, about four feet tall, came in. " She is mine, remember? It is my revenge on Kumara."  
  
"Hitachi, can I not toy with him? Make him promise something?"Ashiori pleaded.  
"Yes" Hitashi conceded. " but do not touch Mitsu, if that is her, for she is more valuable no matter what is what has been said is true."  
Another demon came in, " Your highness, Kurama is approaching."  
  
Hitachi smiled a cold smile, " Good, now we shall wait for him and see if he will let his sister die.."  
Please review and do not flame or I will sick Hiei on you... he owes me a favor. 


	5. The unspoken love

(Sorry it took so long for me to get this up but I was busy, and sick so I just now am getting time)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except: Mitsu, Kahoka, Shiori, Hitachi and Ashita. So don't sue me, you'll only get * looks in pocket* $ 0.45. I haven't got a job yet (  
  
Kurama turned and pulled out of Hiei's embrace and looked down from the treetop. Sighing he jumped down,  
  
"Come on, we have to go back. it's late"  
  
Hiei looked almost disgusted as he jumped down,  
  
" Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" He note of anxiety touched his voice.  
  
" No, I'm not ready to remember it yet, maybe later in a more private place then the garden."  
  
Hiei paused feeling with all his senses for any type of life or movement. He decided Kurama was right after a moment.  
  
" Lets go then." Hiei stalked away.  
  
Kurama watched the small demon for a minute, memorizing the way he walked then followed him somewhat reluctantly. Once inside Hiei went on to the room they shared, while Kurama went into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
The kitchen was small but comfortable, with yellow tile and a border of flowers along the bottom. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled the door open and started to rummage inside.  
  
" Yuuseke." He groaned as he realized Yuuseke hadn't done his part of the grocery shopping, " Ah. I guess I will go hungry."  
  
He turned to leave but stopped short as Ashita burst in with bags full of groceries.  
  
Ashita a tall girl with brown-red hair and a nice figure was a new establishment to the household. Kurama hadn't talked to her much, but she seemed like a sweet girl with a nice disposition.  
  
Kurama watched her then decided to go to his and Hiei's room. As he walked he thought about how when they assigned rooms how no one had wanted Hiei and everyone wanted him. He remembered everyone shock as he chose Hiei. No one knew the special 'bond' they shared.  
  
He wondered if they still shared it. No one knew that after his fight at the Dark Tournament how Hiei had given him a lecture on not taking risks. He smiled at the memory of Hiei telling him how concerned he was, and his shock when Hiei hugged him.  
  
All that was ruined when Yuuseke and Kuwabara came in, Hiei had instantly shot across the room leaving everyone in the dark. He wondered if Hiei still loved him, for he knew that he still loved that small demon.  
  
When he entered the room Hiei was already asleep on his bed. As Kurama passed he knelt beside Hiei and gently stroked some hair out of Hiei eyes.  
  
" Hiei," he whispered. " I love you, I sometimes wonder if you still do, or if you ever did."  
  
Kurama smiled a sad smile, " Hiei I never could tell you this when your awake but one day I might get the courage too, maybe"  
  
He stood up and went to his side of the room and stripped down to his briefs. Then he crawled into his bed and fell asleep listening to the soft snoring of Hiei.  
  
In the dark, when he was sure Kurama was asleep, Hiei opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at Kurama.  
  
" I love you, too kitsune."  
  
Please review, I'm sorry it took so long please no flames.. 


	6. A Dream Shattered

Disclaimer I own Mitsu, Kahoka, Shiori, Hitachi and Ashita I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So go away -_-;;  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
Kurama woke up before the sun rose and got dressed. He was going to go for a quick jog  
  
Before breakfast. He saw that Hiei had already woken and headed out to train.  
  
"gods, that demon never stops training." Kurama murmured to himself.  
  
He went down the dark hallway which was silent for the most part except for Kuwabara and  
  
Yuuseke's snores. He went to the back patio and looked out to see if Hiei wanted to join him  
  
on his jog. He opened the door and walked out, a few morning birds where starting to sing  
  
and the night birds where calling to each other one last time. He didn't see Hiei, and he didn't  
  
feel his youki either. Puzzled he went back in side and locked the patio door. He went to the  
  
coat closet and put on his wind breaker and headed out.  
  
He started at a slow speed trying to warm his muscles up and eventually he started to  
  
go at a fast even pace. Eventually he started to think about Hiei and how he felt for him and  
  
about his sister.  
  
I wonder if Hiei still loves me, I know where friends and stuff but I remember how he  
  
said he loved me and was worried for me at the dark tournament. Kurama frowned.  
  
I also wonder what happened to my sister, I can't remember after talking to the tree.  
  
I wish I could understand.  
  
Kurama's thought kept running through his head until a quiet voice intruded on  
  
his silence.  
  
"Are you okay, fox?"  
  
Kurama skipped a step as he ran as he heard the voice. He looked next to him  
  
to find Hiei going at a comfortable pace next to him.  
  
"I'm fine why?" Kurama smiled his charming smile hoping to throw Hiei off track.  
  
"Because I've been running next to you for at least ten minutes." Hiei pronounced  
  
primly.  
  
Kurama looked away and ran on in silence for awhile.  
  
"Nothings wrong with me Hiei, okay?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Hiei used his favorite phrase in reply to Kurama's lie. Hiei knew good and well that he  
  
wasn't okay and wanted to find out what was wrong with his fox. Kurama meanwhile  
  
prayed that Hiei hadn't noticed he was lying. Most likely he had, Kurama knew, but he could  
  
All ways try.  
  
Kurama and Hiei went inside after a few miles and entered the Kitchen, there  
  
they found Ashita making breakfast.  
  
"Ashita, why are you making breakfast?" Kurama exclaimed. "Today is Kahoka's day."  
  
Hiei wondered sometimes how naïve the fox really was, Ashita always made breakfast  
  
on Kahoka's days, since Kahoka was to last to get up.  
  
Ashita just smiled, " I thought I would give her a break since she's always working so hard and everything."  
  
Kurama smiled back her, "That's nice of you, but let me help you."  
  
Kurama proceeded to help Ashita while Hiei stood there. Hiei shrugged and started to  
  
set the table for break fast. He also snorted at ashita's reason. Kahoka never did any work she  
  
was always tired or some shit like that. He carefully put a bowl of fruit on the table that  
  
Kurama had handed him and then looked at him and Ashita.  
  
Ashita and Kurama got along quite nicely carrying on a conversation, and also they  
  
seemed quite comfortable around each other. Hiei wondered if Kurama liked her. He shook  
  
his head, for that couldn't be, after all hadn't Kurama told him just last night he loved him.  
  
Kurama didn't know he knew but.  
  
Hiei scowled and went to wake everyone up. He would leave Kurama and his new friend alone  
  
Together. Kurama noticed a while later that Hiei was gone but didn't think anything of it. For  
  
now his attention was occupied by something more important.  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
that's all for now so.. R&R please. I'm sorry it ook so long *facepalms* 


End file.
